


Get to Know the Other Side

by WinterIronCap



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: All the Snark between Winter and...everyone, Calming touches, Crossdressing, Dirty Talk, Edging, Everyone is afraid of what Tasha knows, Loki’s pranks mentioned, M/M, METAL FINGERING, Mentions of body hair removal, Mentions of cum inflation, Mentions of plugging, Multiple Orgasms, Natasha tells secret stories about Winter, Nicknames, Overstimulation, Prank war mentions, Secret Relationship, Steve is oblivious in love, Team ribbing, Thor has a Dustin, Thor reveals his underwear preferences, Tony is possessive of his man, Tony touches Winter, Truth or Dare, Winter Trolls Steve, Winter and Bucky are separate personalities, Winter and Bucky share a body, Winter does Super Dare, Winter doesn’t like his dates inturrupted, Winter in lingerie, Winter is a Troll, Winter tells stories about Steve’s childhood, assless chaps, cumming untouched, smut ending, so many nicknames
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:27:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27222709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinterIronCap/pseuds/WinterIronCap
Summary: The Avengers decide to play an innocent game of Truth or Dare to get to know their new member, Winter, better. It’s not innocent, they didn’t do it properly cause everyone is afraid of pissing off Winter and Winter has a vendetta against most of them for interrupting his time spent with his boyfriend. Chaos with a Smut ending, that’s basically the fic.
Relationships: Bruce Banner/Thor, Clint Barton/Natasha Romanov/Sam Wilson, James "Bucky" Barnes/Tony Stark, Steve Rogers/Thor/Bruce Banner, Winter Soldier/Tony Stark
Comments: 6
Kudos: 200





	Get to Know the Other Side

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sagana_Rojana_Olt](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sagana_Rojana_Olt/gifts).



> HUGE thanks to BuckyBear and personaljunkdrawer for both Beta Reading this for me.
> 
> Many many MANY thanks to the WB discord server for putting up with me until I finished this and HUGE HUGE thanks to Sagana for waiting for my lazy ass to finish writing this! I’m so sorry it took so long honey!
> 
> IMPORTANT NOTE:  
> Bucky and Winter talk a lot to each other in this, BUCKY speech is in BOLD, WINTER in italics. They talk in their head...a lot!

“It’s team bonding night, why is Tony not here yet?” Bruce questioned the other Avengers around the living room.

“He probably spaced out in the lab, you know how he gets.” Clint answered, carrying an armful of junk food and dropping it onto the coffee table.

“Should someone go down and get him or should we ask JARVIS to call-” Natasha’s question was interrupted when Bucky abruptly pushed off the wall, stalking over to the elevator in determination.

“Well,” Natasha huffed, throwing herself back into the couch. “That answers that I guess.”

Bucky leaned back against the elevator wall, carrying out an internal debate with Winter. **“That was quite rude you know.”** he grumbled _._

_“You expect me to be nice?”_ Winter raised a proverbial eyebrow in derision.

**“I expect you to be decent to our teammates.”** Bucky replied.

_“Decency is overrated.”_ Winter shot back decisively. _“Besides they are your teammates, not mine.”_

**“Not yet they are not, give them a chance.”** Bucky pleaded, as usual being ignored by a huffy Winter. Stalking out of the elevator, he entered his access code into Tony’s lab door, entering just as the music lowered thanks to JARVIS.

“Bucky bear!” Tony exclaimed when he noticed him, face lighting up in excitement. “To what do I owe the pleasure of you gracing my humble abode?”

“Doll, there ain’t nothing humble about you.” Bucky teased, watching as the smaller male closed down his work stations before walking over to him, Winter keeping a running commentary going inside Bucky’s head. 

“I’ll choose to take that as a compliment, my gorgeous sugar fairy.” Wrinkling his nose in disgust, Tony shook his head in displeasure. “Ew no, that’s a no go. My gorgeous sugar stick, much better.”

_“Gross.”_

“It’s team bonding night.” Bucky said simply, smiling down at Tony.

“Awe already, I totally forgot.” Tony pouted. “What would I do without you, sugar drop?”

_“Meh.”_

“What is happening with the nicknames right now?” Bucky questioned him.

“I’m trying something new...sugar cube?” Tony hummed in thought. “That one is okay but not right…”

_“Definitely not okay and not right.”_

Shaking his head in fond exasperation, Bucky beckoned Tony closer. “Come on, let’s go up.”

“Of course sugar plum!” Tony jumped in excitement, pressing a kiss to Bucky’s cheek before entwining their fingers as he led them over to the elevator. “Let’s go.”

“Hey,” Bucky stopped them, gently tugging Tony closer to his body, wrapping an arm around his waist. “Do you think they know about us?”

“No, I really don’t think they do sugar plum.” Tony assured, smiling in happiness. “Oh I like that one.”

_“Please tell me he is joking.”_

“Whatever makes you happy doll.” Bucky smirked, pressing a gentle kiss to Tony’s forehead. 

_“Uh, you sickeningly weak pushover, I’m taking control before you start drooling over him, my turn,_ ” Winter whispered in his mind, taking over control of their body.

“My Tony.” Winter whispered, gazing down at Tony with hooded eyes.

**“Oh you’re not weak for him at all, nope not one bit.”**

“Snowflake.” Tony smiled up at him, wrapping his arms around Winter’s neck, going up to his tiptoes to nuzzle at his cheek. “Nice seeing you again, now come on. Any longer and they will come down here to drag us up.”

“I won’t let them hurt you.” Winter assured him posessively.

**“They would never hurt him or let anyone hurt him.”**

“They won’t hurt me Snowdrop,” Tony calmed him, pulling him into the elevator. “It’s a figure of speech.”

“No one is allowed to hurt you,” Winter growled possessively. 

“Course they’re not, you’re here to stop them if they even think about trying.” Tony murmured, curling into Winter’s chest.

**“You’re going to scare him with that kind of talk, let me try to smooth this over.”**

“We’re here to stop them,” Bucky assured, taking control back now that Winter had gotten his cuddles.

“My hero,” Tony praised, breaking the hug as the elevator slowed to a stop. “Come on sugar, we got places to be, a team to bond with.”

_“That one is acceptable, we will give him all the sugar he wants.”_

**“You’re an embarrassment when trying to flirt, thank god you’re not in charge.”**

Walking behind Tony, Bucky licked his lips unconsciously as he focused on Tony’s ass in front of him, sighing in disappointment when the younger man sat down. Slouching in the seat beside him, he frowned at the smug smirk on Tony’s face. The little minx had known Bucky had been staring at his ass.

“So what are we doing to bond tonight?” Tony questioned the other team members curiously.

“Truth or dare!” Clint announced, slipping from the vent and belly flopping onto the couch. “With a twist.”

“A twist that will make it seem less like a game teenagers play at slumber parties?” Bruce questioned disinterestedly.

_“Bruce has been to slumber parties?”_

**“Bruce had a life before Hulk you judgemental ass.”**

_“We share an ass you moronic monkey.”_

**“Insulting me is insulting yourself.”**

_“No it’s not, you’re a special brand of idiot.”_

“In this version, we each write a super dare on a piece of paper before putting them in a bowl.” Clint was explaining when Bucky tuned back in. “You’re allowed the power to veto one truth and choose not to answer it without penalty. You can switch one truth for a dare but if you use up both these chances and refuse to answer, you must do a super dare. No questions asked. And to make sure there’s no pressure, you can’t ask a question that someone has already been asked before.”

“Why does this seem more catered to truth rather than dare?” Steve questioned in confusion as he sat down beside Natasha on another couch.

“Cause this is team bonding and I feel like we haven’t bonded with one of our teammates.” Clint explained, crossing his knees while laying down. “So I propose we play truth or dare with Winter tonight.”

“No.” Bucky immediately shot down, Winter agreeing loudly in his head.

“But-” Clint tried to protest but Bucky’s glare pinned him in place.

“No.” Bucky repeated.

“Bucky, come on. We need this team to bond-” Steve tried to persuade him but he and Winter were in agreement.

“Stevie, listen to the word coming out of my mouth,” Bucky spoke slowly. “Noooo.”

“Bucky, Winter, please?” Tony pled from beside him. Turning to face him, Bucky’s automatic denial died in his throat when he saw Tony’s wide eyes pleading with him. “Winter needs to bond with the team just like we’ve bonded with Bucky.”

_“Do not look into his eyes! Do you hear me you dumbass, don’t do it. As soon as he uses those eyes on you, you get crazy and agree to anything!”_

**“Like you’re any better you asshat.”**

_“Look away, look away NOW!_ ”

**“Yes but...would it kill you to spend time with the team? Get to know them a bit?”**

_“Have you learned nothing about me in the past seventy years? We share a brain and body, how could you ever conclude that this would be a good idea?”_

**“Winter-”**

_“No, you’re an embarrassment for even thinking that, you should be ashamed.”_

**“Wint-”**

“Winter, please? This could be good for everyone, just try?” Tony interrupted Bucky’s mental plea, eyes imploring.

_“Tony, no, don’t-ah fuck! Gimmie control, dumbass.”_

“Fine,” Winter took over, body stiffening as his eyes grew cold. Glancing over at Tony, he shot him a secret smile quickly before turning to face the others. 

“Yay,” Clint cheered, sitting up to hand out strips of paper for everyone to write their super dares on. 

“You are far too excited for this babe,” Natasha teased him, grabbing the paper and starting to write her dare.

“I’m excited for the Winter bonding,” Clint explained.

“You’re a major child,” Sam grumbled, balling up his completed dare and throwing it at Clint’s head.

“But you still love me,” Clint winked, catching the paper and throwing it into the bowl sitting in the middle of the coffee table. The others followed his example, throwing their papers into the bowl as well. 

Winter crossed his legs, lacing his fingers together as he stared around at the others, eyes daring them to start questioning him. 

**“Be nice,”** Bucky begged in their head.

_“I’m the epitome of niceness.”_

The ensuing silence then roaring laughter from Bucky pissed Winter off, making his eyes narrow which Sam thought was aimed at him. Eeping softly, he wisely decided to pick someone else to start with.

“Uh, um, Bruce, Bruce, truth or dare?” Sam asked nervously, not meeting Winter’s eyes in fear for his life.

“I thought this game was for us to bond with Winter more?” Thor asked in confusion.

“It is, Sam is just a wuss.” Natasha explained primply, absently checking her nails.

“Fine, dare,” Bruce responded.

“Man, that just ain’t fair. Hulk will kick my ass next battle if I dare you to do something he doesn’t like,” Sam moaned.

**“What a whiner, grow some balls.”**

_“Natasha would not keep him around if he was still growing his balls.”_

**“You didn’t have to go there, sometimes you could just let a thought stand without responding to it.”**

_“I could. I obviously don’t but I could, in theory.”_

“Well, we’ll just call it team bonding,” Tony tried to assure him, holding back a laugh at Sam’s terrified face.

“We’ll come visit you in the hospital though!” Thor told him cheerily, smiling innocently when Sam stared at him in horror.

“Sam, just tell me the dare,” Bruce prodded, hoping to calm him down.

“Uh...I dare you to kiss Thor!” Sam exclaimed, shrieking when he was pelted with pillows from Clint and Nat. 

“Pathetic!” 

“Wuss.”

“So much for being a brave Falcon,” Winter drawled. “You’re a disgrace to the name of the mighty bird.”

**“Stop being so mean.”**

_“I’m being me, I’m a freaking delight.”_

All movement paused for a second while they processed Winter’s words before Clint started cackling, tears streaming from his eyes. “Dude-” he gasped. “I love you but you just got owned!”

“It’s not that funny,” Sam grumbled, bemoaning his fate at having a team full of assassins and a Hulk. Scary assholes.

“Kind of is Sam but, dare is a dare.” Bruce smiled innocently before standing, moving over to Thor and promptly sitting on his lap. “Guess I have to kiss you now.”

“Oh the agony you must be going through, beloved,” Thor smirked, arms wrapping around Bruce in support as the smaller male cradled his face between gentle hands.

“Pure torture,” Bruce whispered, lips brushing against Thor’s before he pressed closer, kiss heating up quickly when Thor snuck one hand under his shirt, stroking the skin of his lower back as his tongue invaded Bruce’s mouth.

Sam shifted awkwardly in his seat, shooting glances at Clint who was staring at the kissing duo and Natasha who was scrutinizing them with narrowed eyes. He glanced at Steve who had a light flush on his cheeks and was looking anywhere but at the now moaning couple. Eyes moving over to Tony, he suppressed a snort at seeing the genius on his phone, completely unbothered by the softcore smut happening on his other couch. Winter had a blank look on his face, staring at the two kissing men with disinterest.

_“Is that how we look with Tony in our lap?”_

**“I’m not sure, he is in our lap and we are otherwise preoccupied.”**

_“We should invest in a mirror next time he’s in our lap.”_

**“You really think we will be watching him while he’s sitting in our lap, kissing or touching or riding us?”**

_“We’ll have no choice but to watch if we press him up to the mirror._ **”**

**“Not the appropriate time or place for these thoughts but definitely let’s put it on the list of things we plan to do to Tony. What entry number is that now?”**

_“Who cares as long as he let’s us cross them off one by one?”_

Bruce squirming in Thor’s lap hit too close to Steve’s morality limit, prompting him to yell out as if in physical pain. “Okay, okay, okay, stop. Anything else and we have to leave the room for you two.”

“You are always welcome to join in, Captain.” Thor told him as Bruce slid off his lap back into his seat.

“I’ll keep that in mind,” Steve told him sardonically. 

“My turn then,” Bruce announced, smiling gently at Steve. “Clint, truth or dare?”

“Truth,” Clint responded promptly, knowing better to accept a dare from Bruce. The man was a quiet one, they’re usually the ones who were bat-shit crazy.

“Were you the one to put orange food dye in Steve’s conditioner two weeks ago?” Bruce asked.

“Jesus NO!” Clint exclaimed, sitting up in righteous fury. “For the 315th time, yes I counted, I did not put food dye in Steve’s conditioner!”

“Clint you’re the only one to go into his room that day,” Sam tried to be ‘helpful’. “Only other person was Bucky and he already said that it wasn’t him.”

“Well it wasn’t me eith-wait,” Clint trailed off, staring at Winter in horror. “It wasn’t me and it wasn’t Bucky, it was you!” he gasped, one hand pressed to his chest and one pointing at Winter in 40s heroine horror.

“How was I supposed to know that adding food dye to the conditioner isn’t something you’re supposed to do?” Winter questioned lazily.

“Oh I don’t know, because it ain’t goddamned food!” Steve growled.

“Language Cap,” Tony teased, hiding a smirk from Steve’s furious glare.

“So just to be clear, you didn’t do it Clint?” Thor asked innocently, making Clint blow up again.

“Good God, he just admitted to it and you still ask me?” Clint grumbled.

“They’re just making sure, dear,” Natasha calmed him. “Now ask someone or I will take your turn.”

**“Still can’t believe you put food dye in his conditioner.”**

_“First of all, you covered for me. Second of all, you suggested it.”_

**“Yeah okay, he did deserve it. Making Tony do all those training exercises and sparring matches, damned punk.”**

_“Cutting into date night, he deserved to walk around looking like a strange carrot who got a bad spray tan for days.”_

**“I beg you, never put those words in the same sentence ever again.”**

“Letting me take the fall, you’re an ass Winter,” Clint grumbled, throwing himself into the couch to pout.

“I was created by Hydra, you expect me to be throwing rainbows and glitter, shouting about world peace?” Winter questioned, eyebrow raised in taunt.

“Please never say that again. Never make me imagine that again!” Steve begged, shuddering in fear filled horror.

“Tony, truth or dare?” Clint called out, shooting side eyed glares at Winter.

“Seriously, the game is for Winter, how is this helping? Truth,” Tony grumbled, looking at Clint in expectation. 

“He’s learning about the team,” Clint explained, waving his hand distractedly. “Who are you asking to the Christmas gala?”

“What?” Tony froze, staring in shock at Clint.

“What do you mean what?” Clint focused on the genius. “Christmas gala, Pepper is going with Rhodes so who are you taking?”

Tony breathed deeply, eyes avoiding all their gazes as he debated what to do for a minute before finally speaking up. “Veto.”

“What?”

“The hell?”

“Well this is surprising.”

“Nat, language!”

“Move it along,” Tony ordered but Sam interrupted before he could change the subject.

“No, no no no no, back the hell up-sorry Cap,” Sam growled. “You tell us every sordid detail of your sex life, including about that time you slept with the Olympic swim team. Both the male and female ones-together. What gives this time?”

_“He had sex with them both? At once?”_

**“Our boy’s got stamina, we’ve seen it in action. He can keep up with both of us.”**

_“Yes he has proven himself.”_

“When it’s your turn, ask me that.” Tony informed him, lips pursed in stubbornness. “Now, since you’re all a bunch of chickens, Winter, truth or dare?”

Smirking at Tony, Winter leaned back, crossing his legs slowly while staring into doe eyes. Tony’s breath catching clued him in that Tony was not as unaffected by him as he appeared to the others. “From you, I’ll go for the truth doll.” 

“Awe, scared of my dares Snowflake?” Tony teased, head tilted to the side as he smiled at the former assassin. 

“Cautious, you are a genius after all.” Winter answered.

**“Our genius.”**

_“No he belongs to the next door neighbour, what the hell is wrong with you? Of course he’s ours. Dumbass.”_

“Okay Winter, who’re you and Bucky taking to the Christmas Gala?” Tony smirked slyly in the face of Winter’s exasperated glare. His smirk morphed into an uncertain smile as he watched Winter’s eyes narrow in contemplation.

“Well doll, I haven’t asked him yet, so for now, no one.” Winter answered, staring at Tony meaningfully.

**“He might say no.”**

_“He’s not going to say no.”_

**“How do you know?”**

_“With the way I plan to ask him, he ain’t gonna be able to do anything but scream yes.”_

**“Asking him while he’s out of his mind in pleasure because you’re forcing him to not cum to the point that he will say yes to anything isn’t exactly fair.”**

_“What’s your point?”_

**“No point, just making an observation.”**

_“Observe silently then.”_

“You have someone you want to ask?” Steve questioned interestedly.

“You got a problem with that?” Winter glowered.

**“What are you mad at him for?”**

_“Two words: Date Night.”_

**“You dyed him orange in revenge, get over it.”**

_“That was the prequel, I haven't started my true revenge yet.”_

**“And pray tell, what will this revenge entail exactly?”**

_“I will make him admit his feeling for Thor and Bruce by the end of this game._ ”

**“Why and how is that a revenge plot?”**

_“You value his friendship for some reason and I value not having a headache from your complaining for the rest of my life. Therefore I cannot truly hurt him, instead I will make him happy to get you to shut up but will embarrass him into admitting his feelings in order to get my revenge.”_

**“Awe Winter, look at you being a soft matchmaker at heart.”**

_“I swear if you ever say that again I will force images of naked Steve and Sam into your head every time you go to sleep with Tony. I will do it, do not test me.”_

“No need to get so defensive, I was just wondering,” Steve assured him, smiling gently.

“Fine, truth or dare?” Winter glared, keeping the growl from escaping his throat by the skin of his teeth.

“I’m scared but...truth. Your dares will most likely be painful,” Steve responded serenely. He gulped in nervousness when he saw the manic glint in Winter’s eyes.

“Summer before you and Bucky went to war, Sarah Rogers caught you doing something together in the back alley behind the bakery. There may have been a girl or five, a carrot and three bricks involved. What was it that you were doing?” Winter asked, ignoring the squawking laughs coming from Bucky.

“What in the name of God-” Bruce whispered, yelping when Thor pinched him.

“Don’t mention another deity when I am sitting beside you beloved.” Thor reprimanded.

“Cap what-” Sam started to question only to be talked over by a frantically blushing Steve.

“Veto! So much hard veto it’s not even funny!” Steve squeaked, face flaming red as he buried it into trembling hands.

“It was hard alright,” Winter murmured, looking away from a now glaring Steve.

**“You’re a fucking asshole.”**

_“You’re the one who told me. And is laughing.”_

**“I told you cause we were bored not so you could tease him.”**

_“I saw an opportunity and took it.”_

“How do you even know about that?” Steve’s question came out muffled by his hands.

“Bucky and I share a brain, I know about that time, the time behind the dumpsters of the high school with the three oranges and the policeman uniform, the one with the pineapple on the roof of the apartment buildings with the bully who had a crush on you, the one with the-” Winter listed off idly.

“Okay okay, I get the point!” Steve screamed, eyes widening in horror with every story Winter knew.

“I am equal parts curious and horrified at the same time,” Clint mused, staring from Steve’s flushing face to Winter’s bland expression. “What’s your thing with fruit Cap?”

“Something that I am not answering and you will never know if I have any say in it,” Steve promised, glaring darkly at the archer before moving to take the focus off of himself. “Thor, truth or dare?”

“Why Captain, I thought you would never ask,” Thor winked at him, leaning back and crossing his legs. “Truth.”

“Uh,” Steve stammered, quickly moving his gaze away from Thor’s tensed thighs. “What-What prank of Loki’s has impressed you the most to date?”

**“God, could that punk be more oblivious?”**

_“If I didn’t think Chicken Sam would lord it over our heads forever, I would vomit from the sweet obliviousness going on between the three of them.”_

**“Honestly, same. Also, don’t insult chickens.”**

“Hmm…” Thor mulled for a minute before his face brightened in excitement. “There was the time he turned me into an adolescent girl and changed all my clothing into very revealing outfits.”

“Excuse me?” 

“Come again?”

“Turned you into a what now?”

_“That was not expected.”_

**“Stevie looks like he might be drooling at whatever his imagination is cooking up.”**

“What sort of revealing clothes?” Bruce wondered, staring at his partner in wonder.

“Very short skirts, revealing tops, long hair,” Thor informed them. “Learned to appreciate the female form a lot after that. And I must say, female undergarments are very comfortable, I grew a certain appreciation for them after that. In both forms.”

“Both forms?” Natasha asked with a smirk, a knowing glint in her eye.

“Why yes, after I discovered their comfort I wasn’t about to go back to the restrictiveness of male underwear,” Thor replied unashamedly. “I need the comfort of free movement around my Dustin.”

“Your who now?” Clint asked slowly, blinking in confusion. 

“My Dustin. Also my crown jewels enjoy the silky feeling.” Thor responded blandly.

“You named your junk Dustin man?” Sam questioned skeptically, eyebrows raised in confusion.

“He didn’t have to,” Bruce tried to explain while holding back his giggles.

“Bruce I get you guys are probably kinky, but dude come on, Dustin?” Clint looked at them in horror.

“He didn’t name it,” Tony spoke up, lips quirked slightly. “Dustin in old Norse meant Thor’s Stone.”

“Let me get this straight,” Clint sat forward, elbows propped against his knees. “You named your dick after an old Midguardian word that means stone?”

“No,” Thor denied. “I named it after an old word that means MY stone.”

“First off, why name it anything resembling stone?” Sam queried from his end of the couch in confusion. “Second of all, why the hell you gotta name it anyway?”

“My genitals are mighty,” Thor told them pompously. “They deserve a fearsome name. Besides, I figured Midguardians were admiring them anyway, may as well use the name they decided to give them.”

“My genitals are-you know what, let’s just move on. This conversation is weird even for me.” Tony pleaded, massaging his forehead in weariness. 

“I have so many questions,” Natasha mused, smirking at the couple. “But for now, congrats Bruce.”

“Thank you Tasha,” Bruce bowed his head in mock appreciation. “Can we please be adults now?”

_“He does realize who he is talking to right?”_

**“Bruce always has such high expectations.”**

“Indeed beloved, Clint, truth or dare?” Thor questioned, eyes glinting mischievously. 

“What did I do? What about Tasha!” Clint burst out, eyes wide in surprise at being called on.

“Who in their right mind asks Tasha truth or dare?” Tony interjected, staring at Clint as if he was an idiot. “She knows where all of our skeletons are buried and she’s not afraid of getting dirty digging them up.”

“You do have a point, Tash is lethal.” Clint smiled at her. “Fine, dare.”

“A dare for you, oh I know just the thing,” Thor grinned in excitement. “Since this is an exercise in getting to know Winter, I dare you to give our teammate a lap dance.”

“Give him a what now!” Clint rolled to look at Thor, underestimating the force he put into it and crashing to the floor. 

“Lap dance.” Thor told him, smirking at the slack jawed archer. “For Winter, now.”

**“Oh hell no!”**

_“Game or not I will kill him if he even tries.”_

**“I may even let you.”**

_“As if I need your permission to do anything. No way am I making Tony sit there and watch something like that.”_

Looking over at Winters dark eyes glaring at him, Clint swallowed in nervousness as he crab crawled away from the irate assassin slowly. “I value my life, take my vetos, both of them, just don’t make me do that! I like my bits hanging on my body, please don’t make me do it.”

Staring down at the archer now huddled by Natasha’s legs, Tony snorted softly. “Well guess that’s one way to avoid a dare.”

“I don’t like this game anymore,” Clint sobbed, whining when Natasha smacked his head with an order to get on with his turn. 

**“Good job.”**

_“I don’t need your praise.”_

**“You’re getting it anyway.”**

_“Dumbass.”_

“Sam, Sammy my love, truth or dare.” Clint peeked out at Sam, rubbing his head where Natasha had smacked it. 

“Truth,” Sam told him drily.

“During the last prank war, my body wash was suspiciously missing from our shower as was Natasha’s, only yours was available. After soaping up my body, I noticed it was very...smooth. Were you the one to switch out the body wash for hair removing cream?” Clint asked seriously, ignoring Tony spitting out his water behind him and Winter moving to rub his back to stop him choking. 

“While I did enjoy the feeling of your smooth, hair free body love, I didn’t switch them out.” Sam told him in amusement, smirking at his boyfriend. 

“No that was me,” Natasha told them plainly, checking her nails with disinterest.

“Nat...why?” Clint asked in confusion, his look mirrored on Sam’s face as they turned to stare at their girlfriend.

“Why should I be the only one to go through the pain of staying smooth? It enhances feeling to be hair free, just wanted you to experience it.” Natasha explained.

**“She has a point, it’s only fair.”**

“Why did you use Sam’s body wash?” Tony asked her in confusion.

“I was hoping for one or the other, didn’t know Clint would shower first that day.” She told him, turning to Bruce when he spoke up.

“You use hair remover?” Bruce asked. “I just had it all lasered off, much quicker.”

Complete silence met that statement, Steve’s face gaining a light blush as he stared at Bruce in contemplation. 

“Huh,” Natasha mused. “That’s not a bad idea at all.”

“At no time in my life, in my entire existence even, have I ever wished to know that much about you Bruce. Truly never.” Sam groaned, rubbing his eyes as if he could get the images his brain supplied out. 

_“Seriously. same.”_

“Well, sharing is caring. What about you Winter, you prefer them smooth or a little rough?” Bruce asked Winter suddenly, causing grey eyes to focus on him. 

“Excuse me?” Winter quirked an eyebrow, head tilting to the side in confusion.

“We are supposed to be getting to know you so, how do you prefer your partners?” Bruce asked again, smiling gently at the confused assassin. 

**“Well this is going to be awkward. What are you planning to say to that?”**

_“The truth of course.”_

**“Wha-?!”**

“For myself, I’ve had all my hair professionally removed as soon as it was an option,” Winter began to answer, ignoring Bucky’s groans in his head and Tony’s wide eyed look. “For a lover, I will follow what they like but I like them soft and smooth. I would be honoured to help them get rid of it all, either by my hand or by going with them to their removal appointments. It matters not if I hold a lover’s cock in my hand, moving it gently and cradling it as it gets hard as I move a shaving knife gently around to get every last hair. If he needs me to help him spread the cream in hard to reach places it would be my pleasure, if he needs to hold my hand as the laser person is working on his sensitive areas then I will be there gripping his hand back. I will do whichever they want, as long as that is their wish.”

Complete silence met his heartfelt words, even Bucky going silent in his head in shock. “What just-?” Clint whispered in shock.

“Clint, I love you all smooth, but I’m shaving you myself next time while Sam holds you steady.” Natasha informed her boyfriends.

“After that description, I’m there for that.” Clint agreed.

**“I cannot believe you just said that.”**

_“You said be nice, they wanted me to share so I did.”_

**“There’s sharing and there’s oversharing.”**

_“That is your opinion, given that I’m in control right now, it has no value.”_

**“You’re an ass.”**

_“You mind your tongue, I’m a smooth ass.”_

“What if your boyfriend is already...clean shaven?” Tony asked, not looking at Winter.

“There’s pleasure to be had in the act of trust.” Winter informed them, tone softening as he answered Tony. “Having your partner trust you with a sharp object so close to them is its own form of euphoric high.

**“Okay, that was over sharing.”**

_“Fine.”_

“So who’s turn is it now?” Winter asked sardonically, changing the subject back to the game. 

“Mine,” Sam spoke up, shifting in his seat. “Tony, truth or dare?”

“Dare,” Tony told him, still trying to recover from the images Winter had put in his mind.

“I dare you to take Winter into another room and find out if he’s as clean shaven as he says he is.” Sam declared, withering under Steve’s glare.

“That is entirely inappropriate, Winter didn’t give consent to this, it-” Steve raged but was cut off by Winter’s growl.

“-Is fine. If Tony accepts he can inspect me.” Winter spoke up, expression kept carefully blank.

“I wanna see this, why does Tony get to do it in another room?” Clint pouted, whining when Natasha smacked him yet again.

“Okay well...Winter?” Tony gulped, standing and heading out of the living room without looking to see if Winter was following him as he entered one of the spare rooms in the hallway. He sighed when he heard the door closing behind him, body tensing as he felt Winter’s strong arms wrap around his waist like steel bands.

“You’re too tense,” Winter commented, fingers gently digging into Tony’s tightly coiled muscles.

“And you’re too relaxed.” Tony grumbled, turning to rest his forehead against Winter’s chest.

“I’m here with you, all alone. How can I be tense?” Winter smiled down at him, thumb tracing over the blush coloring Tony’s cheek.

**“You make me wanna gag myself.”**

“You’re such a smooth talker.” Tony grumbled, clinging to Winter. 

_“Tony loves it.”_

“So are you going to inspect me for the dare or not?” Winter teased, fingers slipping under Tony’s shirt to stroke against his back. 

“Should I when I’ve so...thoroughly inspected you on several occasions?” Tony asked, smirking up at Winter.

“I could always do with another inspection,” Winter teased.

“Awe you just want my hands on you,” Tony whispered. “Trailing over your skin-” Tony’s hands slipped over his abs, fingers feather light as they trailed over soft skin. “-brushing up against our nipples-” short nails gently flicked over tender nipples until they perked up, “-trailing up over your ches-mph.”

Tony’s voice was cut off by Winter pressing their lips together in a deep kiss. “You’re gonna be the death of us.”

“But what a way to go.” Tony whispered to him. 

A banging on the door broke them apart, Sam’s voice urging them to leave the room as they quickly set their clothing to rights. “Guys, I think the inspection of Winter’s body for hair has to be cut short, Clint is climbing the vents trying to spy on you and Natasha is threatening to release electronic mice that shoot flames after him if he doesn’t come down.”

“We have electronic mice that shoot flames?” Tony asked, opening the door to stare at Sam in wonder.

“Who knows what Natasha has.” Sam replied, leading the way back to the living room.

**“Maybe we can bargain with her for those mice.”**

_“Hmm.”_

**“I mean it would be helpful as a threat against Clint.”**

_“Hmm.”_

**“Are you giving me the silent treatment now?”**

_“Hmm.”_

**“Winter!”**

_“Make yourself useful, think of a way we can punish those assholes.”_

**“Punish who for what?”**

_“The assholes you call team mates, they keep interrupting my time with Tony! Knives are going to start flying soon.”_

**“Stop imagining ways to kill people, just finish the damned game then you can take Tony.”**

_“Hmm, nothing stopping me from...playing with Tony.”_

**“If he kicks us out of bed, I will ban you from touching him for a month.”**

_“If he responds, you don’t stop me from fulfilling that fantasy.”_

**“Which fantasy?”**

_“You know the one.”_

**“...fine.”**

“Winter? Are you alright?” Tony’s voice brought them back into the moment, his concern coming through his voice.

“Fine doll, just fine.” Winter replied, smiling gently at Tony.

Sam glanced back at them, head tilted before he shook his head and turned back around, striding into the living room before them. Sitting in his previous seat, Winter shot Tony a pleading stare, smiling in satisfaction as the younger male sat beside him instead of at the end of the couch.

“So what’s the consensus? Is he as hairless as he says?” Natasha questioned, eyebrows raised.

“What-oh yeah. That-yes, yes he is.” Tony stammered, having forgotten the purpose of them going into the other room in the first place. 

“Okay, good,” Sam aquised, ignoring Steve’s muttering from the side. 

“Could have gone my whole life without knowing that, honestly what kind of team bonding is this, let’s ask one of the team to inspect someone else for hair, who removes their hair anyway, how hairy is your body that you need to use cream or laser to take it all away, my god was Bucky a gorilla growing up or something-” Steve mumbled, forgetting that there was more that one person with perfect hearing in the room.

**“Did that punk just call me a gorilla?”**

_“Seemingly called both of us, should we be offended, I feel like we should.”_

**“We should be but that doesn’t mean you can kill Steve.”**

_“...you’re such a spoilsport.”_

“Tasha, truth or dare?” Tony spoke up, ignoring Steve’s muttering as well.

“Truth,” Natasha smiled at the genius, eyes glinting with happiness that he had chosen her.

“Hmm...since this is a get to know Winter bonding exercise, what’s a secret of Winter’s that you know?” Tony asked, smirking over at Winter with a mischievous look in his eyes. Winter narrowed his eyes at his smaller lover, knowing the man was purposely pushing his buttons because Winter couldn’t retaliate in front of the team. 

“Oh, that’s a good question,” Natasha mused, tapping a finger against her chin in mock thought. “Let’s see, there’s the time with the hot pink ass less chaps or the time with the failed tattoo...hmm there’s also the time when he got an earring. The time with the mohawk was something that he would never tell anyone-oh the time with the stilletto thigh highs and mini skirt with the tube top to infiltrate a prostitution ring...I knoow a lot of secrets.”

“Natalia-” Winter growled, metal arm plates resettling in warning. 

“I thought all chaps were ass less?” Sam questioned wonderingly.

“Usually, the emphasis probably meant that he wore them with no pants underneath,” Bruce explained calmly.

“There’s an image,” Tony murmured softly, forgetting about the resident super soldiers. Steve chose to ignore the comment while Winter internally preened, knowing that Tony’s genius brain would be providing him with images.

“So many I could tell,” Natasha sighed forlornly. “Meh, I’ll veto, like I know his secrets, he knows some of mine. Even Budapest.”

“You told him about Budapest?” Clint yelled in shock.

“I said he knew, didn’t say I told him,” Natasha replied, waving away Clint’s concerns. 

“Come on, you can’t leave me hanging like this!” Tony pouted.

“Give us some fodder Natasha, he knows so much about me and holds it over my head,” Steve complained.

“You were a punk growing up, how is that my fault,” Winter replied to him, tone completely unimpressed with Steve’s whining. 

“Freaking jerk,” Steve pouted, crossing his arms as he grumbled.

**“You know Tony will be asking us about those things later.”**

_“He’ll have to pry the answers out of us.”_

**“He’ll get them.”**

_“You asshole, you’re going to sell me out.”_

**“No, you’re going to tell Tony. He will seduce the answers out of you, I’m willing to bet on it.”**

_“...I find I don’t mind.”_

**“Knew you would see it my way.”**

“Bruce, truth or dare?” Natasha asked the scientist, shooting a sly smirk at Winter before focusing on Bruce.

“Truth.” Bruce answered, eyes developing a hint of worry when he saw her smiling evilly.

“Other than Thor, who else are you in complete love with?” Natasha questioned, attention completely focused on Bruce’s chocolate eyes. 

**“Guess that cat is being forced out of the bag.”**

_“You think the punk will figure it out?”_

**“If Bruce says he loves Steve as much as Thor then obviously he will figure it out.”**

_“I have no confidence in that idiot. The serum did nothing to enhance his brain.”_

**“He’s our best friend.”**

_“Did I say he wasn’t? That doesn’t stop him from being stupid.”_

Narrowing his eyes at Natasha, Bruce shot a glance at Thor who smiled gently and nodded. Seeing his partner’s acceptance, Bruce cleared his throat and focused his attention on Steve who gulped nervously and stared back into chocolate brown eyes. “Steve.”

“Y-yes?” Steve croaked awkwardly, clearing his throat in nervousness.

“The answer to Natasha’s question,” Thor explained for Bruce, smiling gently at Steve’s dumbfounded look. “You.”

_“And Steve’s brain just exploded.”_

**“It did not!”**

_“I can see that, I’m speaking figuratively.”_

**“You’re such an asshole. He must have figured it out by now.”**

_“I will bet my right to top first tonight that he didn’t figure it out.”_

**“You’re on.”**

“I…I don’t know what to say. I-I don’t understand.” Steve gulped, eyes wide as he stared from Thor to Bruce in nervousness.

**“Told you.”**

_“Eh, I get to top later anyway.”_

“It’s quite simple, we both love each other and love you as well.” Bruce explained calmly as if he wasn’t rocking Steve’s world to its very foundations.

Seeing the shifty eyed looks Steve was giving them all as he tried to control his panic at the public love declaration, Bruce decided to continue the game to take the pressure off their super soldier. 

“Winter, truth or dare?” He asked gently, smiling softly when he saw Steve’s relieved look when the attention moved away from him.

“Dare.” Winter chose, knowing that if he chose truth they would ask him about one of the stories Natasha had hinted at earlier.

“Explain to us, in detail, your most forbidden dirty fantasy of something you would do to the person you’re in love with.” Bruce told him blandly.

“I-Isn’t that a truth?” Winter asked in confusion.

“Well you didn’t pick truth, I needed to switch it into a dare.” Bruce smiled serenely at the assassin. 

**“How do we get out of this genius?”**

_“Either answer or lie.”_

**“You expect the master assassins to ignore you lying?”**

_“So answer?”_

**“Tony would castrate us if you revealed that fantasy, particularly since he doesn’t even know that fantasy!”**

_“It’s not that bad-”_

**“Really, that’s why you haven’t brought it up with him, cause it’s so...nice and sweet and not at all kinky. Right.”**

_“...”_

“Veto, switch to truth,” Winter shot down, eyes narrowed at Bruce. He knew the other man couldn’t ask the same question again and assumed he would be safe. 

“You can’t actually do th-” Clint swallowed the rest of his sentence in fear as Winter turned his Murder Glare on it’s lowest setting towards him. “You know what, it’s best for my health if I shut up for the rest of this game so...I’m gonna do that. Do what you want.”

“So, truth, go,” Winter turned to Bruce, shooting looks at a nervous Clint out of the corner of his eye.

“Okay, how many people have you gone out with in your whole life, men and women? Both as Bucky and Winter.” Bruce questioned.

**“I am warning you now, you even think about answering that with Tony sitting right there and I will never let you out with him around, I swear to God.”**

_“I think Tony may kill the both of us if I do answer that.”_

**“Both of us?”**

_“Our numbers are what they are because of you, you’re the one who was a man whore!”_

**“The word is POPULAR, not man whore! Plus I settled down during the war.”**

_“If you had sex or had time to date during a war, you obviously were not fighting a fucking war.”_

**“Just shut up and figure out what you’re going to do, they’re waiting.”**

_“Your fucking fault.”_

“No.” Winter growled. 

“No?” Sam questioned.

“No, I refuse to answer that question.” Winter refuted, face blank as he stared at Bruce dully.

“Well it’s one or the other Winter, either you do the dare or tell the truth.” Steve told him simply.

“Or you do take the third, a Super Dare.” Natasha offered a way out.

“Hardly seems fair, when you ask him such questions,” Tony pointed out, trying to help Winter out.

**“So sweet, Tony is standing up for us.”**

“I’ll do it,” Winter interrupted, not wanting this to drag on. He wasn’t going to answer either of those questions, the truth would have to be extracted from him. Chances were the only one to get any answers to these questions would be Tony, no one else knew how to get him to spill his darkest secrets except the genius. 

“Ooh, Super Dares! I love these,” Clint jumped up in excitement, earlier fears forgotten. “I wanna see whose dare Winter gets.” Holding out the bowl to Winter, Clint shook it teasingly as he tried to tempt the other man into grabbing a dare.

Winter reached in, grabbing a slip of paper if only to get the bowl out of his face. Unfolding it, Winter’s face was expressionless as he read the words scrawled onto it before he nodded to himself decisively, standing as he reached to put the paper into his pocket before wordlessly leaving the room.

Staring at his departing form in shock, Clint slowly turned around to face the others. “What just happened?”  
  


“How should we know, he didn’t exactly tell us what was on that paper.” Sam sniped at his lover.

“Do we keep going?” Sam wondered.

“Why and how would we, it’s his turn and the game is technically to get to know him.” Natasha wondered.

“Should we go through the super dares to figure out which one he got?” Thor questioned. 

“We can wait until he comes back, it should be pretty obvious.” Bruce assured him.

“Jerk could have told us which dare he got,” Steve complained, leaning his head back on the couch. “Didn’t have to leave us hanging like this.”

“Where would the fun in that be, punk?” Winter’s voice preceded him into the room. Looking over, the team watched as he sauntered into the room, hair looking slightly ruffled and shirt partially undone halfway down his chest.

**“Can’t believe we just did that.”**

_“Wanna take over and pinch yourself?”_

**“No I’m good.”**

_“Pansy.”_ _  
  
_

“So, did you do the dare?” Clint questioned.

“Of course,” Winter responded snootily, looking down his nose at the archer. “As much of it as I could anyway.”

“What do you mean?” Natasha raised an eyebrow in question.

“I may have...ruined one of your outfits.” Winter admitted slowly.

“What?” Natasha questioned in confusion, head snapping to Sam’s choking form. Sam coughed strongly, hand slapping his own chest as he tried to ease the pain in his lungs.

“Sam, what did you dare?” Clint questioned, offering no help to his boyfriend.

Winter didn’t wait for Sam’s lungs to clear, handing the super dare paper over to Natasha to read. Grasping it tightly, Natasha began to read out loud. “To whoever draws this dare, I dare you to go into Tasha’s room and wear the green babydoll and panties sitting on top of the folded laundry pile.”

Complete silence blanketed the room as slowly, everyone turned to look at Winter contemplatively. “How exactly did you ruin this outfit?” Steve questioned.

“I have a metal arm you jerk,” Winter scoffed. “Natasha wears a size petite, of course the top part of the outfit ripped like tissue paper.”

**“Are you incapable of being nice to Steve?”**

_“Apparently.”_

“Top part?” Thor questioned. “What happened to the bottom part?”

“Well like you said, it feels very freeing. Or I imagine it would, right now it’s just cutting into my skin really.” Winter explained.

“You’re wearing it,” Sam’s tone was filled with wonder. “You’re actually wearing Natasha’s panties right now.”

“A dare is a dare.” Winter excused, moving to go rejoin a silent Tony on the couch but stopping at the next words out of Bruce’s mouth. 

_“Tony looks odd.”_   
  


**“Is that angry, is he looking angry right now?”**

_“More contemplative really but...odd.”_

**“As long as he is not mad.”**

“How do we know you’re actually wearing it?” Looking over at Bruce, Winter raised an eyebrow in confusion.

“Good call Bruce,” Clint agreed. “Seeing is believing, I need to see to believe.”

**“What the hell?”**

_“Nothing to it I guess I’m stripping.”_

**“Guess you’re-NO! What the hell-STOP UNBUTTONING YOUR PANTS!”**

_“You said they need to get to know me!”_

**“I DIDN’T MEAN PUT ON A STRIP SHOW-I SAID STOP NOT UNZIP THE PANTS-”**

“Stop,” Tony’s voice spoke up from close to Winter. Looking up, he stared at the genius standing in front of him, hiding his open pants and the hint of green peeking out from the sight of the team. 

“Tony-?” Bruce hesitated at the glare Tony shot Clint and Sam over his shoulder. 

“You don’t need to see,” Tony growled.

“But how would we kn-“

“He said he did,” Tony growled at Clint, eyes glinting in warning. “You should believe him without having to make him strip.”

“Tony,” Winter whispered, hand stroking over his tensed back. 

**“Shit, Tony is totally pissed.”**

_“It’s kind of hot.”_

“They don’t need to see,” Tony reiterated, turning to stare darkly up at Winter. “You’re mine.” 

“Always,” Winter murmured. “Only yours.”

“What-I don’t get what is happening right now.” Steve stared at them perplexed. 

_“When does that punk ever understand what’s going on in front of his eyes?”_

**“Name one time that he hasn’t seen something before his eyes?”**

_“Are you kidding right now? Did you not see the whole thing with Thor and Bruce or were you conveniently passed out during that part of the game?”_

**“Be nice-“**

“Since when have you understood delicate matters, punk?” Winter growled, eyes staring down at Tony intently. “Don’t worry your head about what’s going on with us and Tony, just keep thinking about what Bruce and Thor are going to do to you tonight.”

**“I said be nice, that was like the complete opposite of what I said!”**

Bending his head down slightly, Winter brushed his lips near Tony’s ear, whispering to the younger male sensually. “Watching you be all possessive has gotten us both hot, I think you should check to see if I am wearing those panties...privately of course.”

**“Okay yah, that was smooth I’ll give you that.”**

_“You do realize that I never ask for your opinion on like anything right, why do you insist on giving it?”_

**“It’s part of my charm.”**

Tony’s eyes narrowed, hand wrapping around Winter’s metal forearm tightly and moving to leave the living room, pulling the willing supersoldier behind him. 

“In case you can’t tell, game’s over, nice getting to know you all!” Winter called out, stepping into the hallway after Tony.

He trailed after Tony, trying not to aggravate the other male who looked quite tense at the moment. “So-uh-that was-mph-“ Winter cried out in shock as Tony whirled around, pushing him into the wall and pressing their bodies tight together, lips pressing against Winter’s in a harsh kiss. 

“Did you enjoy making me seethe with rage?” Tony growled against his lips, hands fisted tightly into Winter’s half open shirt lapels. “You claim you’re mine but you’re so eager to strip in front of the entire team?”

“I am yours,” Winter smirked, doing his best to hide his amusement in the face of Tony’s anger. “Me showing skin isn’t going to change that.”

“I’m the one who decides,” Tony growled. “You’re mine, mine to touch-“ Tony trailed his hands across Winter’s exposed chest, finger’s feather light against his perked nipples. “-to kiss-“ soft lips trailed down Winter’s neck, skin prickling with goosebumps at the light touches. “-mine to mark.”

Straight teeth sank into the skin of Bucky’s throat where it met his shoulder, a ragged moan ripping out of his throat as his eyes rolled up in pleasure, hands gripping Tony’s upper arms tightly to hold him in place.

“Before this night is over, this whole tower will know you’re mine Soldier,” Tony promised darkly. “They’ll all hear it from you.”

“You know I would yell it from the rooftops love-“

“Not enough,” Tony interrupted. “I have something else in mind.”

“Whatever you want, sweet thing,” Winter promised, following behind Tony when he grabbed his hand, leading him towards their bedroom. 

“I’m holding you to that,” Tony threatened.

**“Well this is...different?”**

_“Whatever Tony wants, we will do.”_

**“As if there was any doubt, I will be the first to admit that we are complete pushovers for this genius.”**

“Get on the bed,” Tony ordered, turning to press his back against the closed door as he stared drolly at Winter. 

“Yes sir,” Winter teased, walking backwards towards the bed so that he wouldn’t have to take his eyes off Tony.

“Wait,” Tony called out when the backs of Winter’s knees hit the edge of the bed. Striding over, he kept eye contact with the taller male as his hands reached out to grab the edges of his shirt. “You won’t be needing this so let’s just get rid of it shall we?”

Grip tightening,Tony suddenly spread his arms out, ripping the shirt clean in half, buttons flying before he pushed Winter back onto the bed. “This is where you belong, with me on the bed, your attention completely taken by me, no one else to distract you.” Tony growled, climbing onto the bed, thighs spread wide to straddle Winter’s hips.

“You have my undivided attention.” Winter aquised, hands reaching to wrap around Tony’s hips to steady him.

**“Where the hell am I in this situation, what do you mean your attention is undivided right now?”**

_“Is this really a time for you to be paying attention? Besides, Tony’s ass is sitting on my hard dick, you really think I’m paying attention to the voice in my head right now?”_

**“Hmm.”**

Choosing to ignore Bucky’s weirdness, Winter trailed his hands up Tony’s sides, trying to stroke under his shirt but Tony wrapped his hands around Winter’s wrists.

“No,” Tony denied, glaring down at Winter. “We do this my way, you don’t touch, you don’t move. I’m claiming you tonight, I’ve decided you need to be reminded who you belong to, Soldier.” 

“Gonna teach me a lesson doll?” Winter smirked up at Tony, trying to hold still and not thrust his hips up into the younger male.

“That’s right Snowflake,” Tony nodded, leaning down to trail his lips down Winter’s jaw. “I’m going to make the lesson stick.”

Winter sighed deeply when Tony’s sharp teeth nipped at his earlobe, sucking it gently. He squirmed slightly as Tony’s fingers trailed down his pecs lightly, gently caressing firm muscles. Winter yelped in surprise as Tony suddenly bit into his shoulder, mouth sucking around the skin as fingers trailed lower sensually.

“Tony-what?” He tried to form the question but Tony was trailing soft lips down his chest, biting and nibbling into muscles as he went, distracting Winter from forming words and thoughts.

“I told you love, I am staking my claim and making sure it sticks,” Tony informed him absently, hands reaching down to pull Winter’s pants open. He reached in, pulling the green panties down, reaching in to pull out Winter’s cock and settle the panties below Winter’s full balls. 

“Take them off-” Winter ordered weakly, unwilling to admit that he was close to begging for those circulation cutting panties to be ripped off him.

“I don’t think I will actually,” Tony mused, staring down at the staring erection contemplatively. “I quite like the color, it suits you.”

“Ton-ugh!” Winter’s head thrashed as Tony ignored him, leaning down to bite into his sensitive nipple, tongue flicking out to lick at the perked nub. “Tony-Tony-”

“Awe,” Tony pouted, looking down at the bruising skin. “It’s already bruising, that just means it will fade quicker. Guess I have to keep marking you, Soldier.” he smiled slyly, leaning in to suckle at one of the bruises, aggravating the skin enough that it darkened again.

“Tony-” Winter stared up at him through glazed eyes, hips thrusting up, desperately seeking friction against his engorged member.

“Awe, what is it, Soldier?” Tony teased, smirking down at him. “Your cock wants me to pay some attention to it?”

“Yes-Tony, yes-” Winter implored, eyes wide as he stared at the genius’s hands reaching towards his own pants button.

“I guess I can do that,” Tony teased, slowly unbuttoning his pants and pushing them down to his thighs, revealing bare skin. “Oh yah, I forgot I went commando today.”

“You-you forgot?” Winter growled, eyes lighting with fire as he stared at Tony’s exposed member.

“Must have slipped my mind to tell you,” Tony smiled innocently, hand reaching out to grasp Winter’s cock firmly. “Enough chit chat though, I believe you wanted me to do something with this.”

Raising himself up onto his knees, Tony kicked off his pants as he shifted so that Winter’s cock was lined up with his hole before slowly lowering himself onto the hard cock. He panted as he was slowly stretched open, the pleasant burn usually present when they had sex increased this time because he hadn’t been stretched since that morning.

“Tony-doll you’re so tight for me-so good, feels so good-don’t wanna hurt you-” Winter rambled helplessly, hands digging into Tony’s hips desperately, skin already bruising beneath his hands. 

“You could never hurt me Snowflake,” Tony refuted, panting as he finally sat fully on Winter’s cock, eyes closing as he enjoyed the sensation of being stretched so fully around his lover, being so perfectly filled. “I didn’t stretch on purpose, I wanted to feel you opening me up.”

“Genius-“ Winter panted, catching his breath as he waited for Tony to feel comfortable enough to move. “My genius.”

“Hmm,” Tony hummed softly, slowly starting to move his hips in a gentle roll. “Here’s what’s going to happen, sugardrop, you’re going to yell loud enough for this whole tower to hear who you belong to or else you don’t get to cum tonight.”

“Tony-“ Winter arched into the slighter male, trying to reach out to thumb at his cock but Tony grabbed his wrist, stopping the movement.

“In the spirit of being a nice boyfriend, I’m not cumming until you do.” Tony informed him.

“Tony-why-“

“How long can you last before I make you surrender to me?” Tony asked, clenching down around Winter’s cock teasingly. “Big, strong Soldier like you, you should have _some_ stamina.”

“You would think wouldn’t you?” Winter question, biting back a groan as Tony rolled his hips slowly.

“Let’s see who can last longer,” Tony ordered before raising himself up on his knees until Winter’s cock almost slipped out from inside him before dropping down with a yelp, savouring the delicious burn inside him. He set a quick pace, thighs quivering as his pleasure kept spiking higher and higher, feeling his orgasm tighten in his abdomen.

“Yeah baby, just like that,” Winter groaned, trying to thrust up into Tony desperately. “Come on, come on, let go for me, let go love-“

“No!” Tony groaned, stopping all movement.

“What-“ Winter blinked up dazedly, his orgasm trying to roll through him but being denied, feeling like he was about to fall off the edge but instead he was left hanging. “Tony-love- _why_?”

“I told you, no orgasm for either of us until you’re screaming,” Tony told him, fists clenched on Winter’s chest as he tried to hold his own orgasm back.

“Baby, you’re torturing yourself here,” Winter urged, hands stroking over Tony’s sides in comfort.

“You’re the one doing the torturing,” Tony accused, clenching down around Winter as he gently rolled his hips, raising a few inches slowly and dropping down again. “Just one word Snowflake, just yell it out and you can cum, we both can, love.”

“Hmm,” Winter stared up at Tony through narrowed eyes. “I don’t think I will, let’s see who succumbs first.”

**“Oh you asshole.”**

_“You’re still here?”_

**“What is this, a vacation rental? Of course I’m still here, we share a freaking body!”**

_“I’m having sex with our boyfriend and you wanna hang out and watch?”_

**“Not exactly.”**

_“Then why are you still here?”_

Silence in his head was the only answer not that Winter would have heard anything Bucky said with how loud he groaned when Tony clenched down and pulled up slowly off his cock at the same time.

“Are you challenging me Snowflake?” Tony panted, pushing himself down onto Winter slowly, feeling the head of Winter’s cock slowly dragging up his insides until it pressed against his prostate. “You’re not exactly in a position to challenge me are you?”

“That’s what you think, genius,” Winter smirked, hands dragging down to settle under Tony’s plump ass cheeks, spread around his cock. He gently pressed a finger to Tony’s rim that was stretched around his cock. 

“A-Ah, Winter!” Tony gasped, head thrown back as Winter slowly pushed a metal finger into him beside the cock Tony was still bouncing on.

“What is it doll?” Winter smirked up at him, staring up at Tony darkly.

“F-Full, so full,” Tony groaned, hips bouncing frantically as his insides burned deliciously at the extra stretch. “Not, you’re not playing fair!”

“I’m the Winter Soldier, I don’t do fair love.” Winter gasped, feeling his orgasm building up stronger within him, knowing by the way Tony’s head was flailing from side to side that he was close. “That’s it baby, you’re so close, just a bit more and you can let it all out for me.”

“Winter, Snowflake, I want to, please let me, please,” Tony begged, hips thrusting frantically as he tried to reach his orgasm.

“Come on baby, you can let go, I’m right here, let go for me,” Winter praised, finger crooking inside Tony so that the cold metal could gently scratch against his prostate.

“Winter, Winter, no-no, I can't, I can't, I can’t,” Tony sobbed, hips stopping as tears welled in his eyes, body shaking as he forced himself back from that ledge that he was so desperate for.

“Tony, doll, no, no, you can baby, you can,” Winter tried to soothe, fist clenching in the bedsheets desperately as his orgasm tried to finish but was denied. “Tony, baby.”

“This is all your fault,” Tony pouted, eyes teary as he stared down at him. “We were so close, it was so hard to stop Snowflake, so close.”

“Let go for me honey, come on,” Winter urged, shifting to thrust up into him, groaning as he could only manage shallow thrusts.

“Come on Soldier,” Tony panted, head bowed as he forced himself to move again. “Don’t you wanna see me cum with from your cock and finger inside me alone?”

Groaning, Tony’s voice was choked as he kept up his questions. “Don’t you want my cum to paint your chest as I ride my orgasm out, knowing that I didn’t even have to touch myself,” Tony gasped, stopping his movements as he ground his hips down onto Winter’s cock, pressing it against his prostate. “The sight of you yelling that you’re mine as you thrust up into me all I needed to orgasm all over you?”

“Tony-“ Winter growled, eyes half closed as he stared up at the smaller man bouncing in his lap, hole spread wide to accommodate the combined width of his cock and metal finger.

**“Come on Winter, you can give him this. Isn’t the picture he’s painting enough for you to just say the words? Isn’t the sight of him doing it for you, bouncing on your cock as he edges himself, a metal finger that he made for you deep inside him, brushing against his prostate with every thrust of his. What more will it take to give him what he needs?”**

_“Bucky-Stop-I’m not gonna last-“_

**“Then don’t, give him what he is begging you for. Just say the words Winter, say the words and you can watch him fall apart for you, fall apart as you fill him fit to bursting. Fill him up until your cum has nowhere to go but dribble out of his sweet whole onto your cock again.”**

“Winter, Sugar, please, please,” Tony begged desperately, hips shuddering as he tried to force himself to stop, to not orgasm but it was too late, the edge of his orgasm too close to avoid. “I can’t stop it, please love, please, it hurts, I can’t, hurts so much, Winter, Winter-“

_“Fuck, fuck, fu-“_

“-ck! Tony, Tony, love, sweet thing, I’m yours baby, all yours, ALL YOURS!” Winter screamed, unable to resist as he reached up, wrapping his arms around Tony’s shuddering form and flipping him onto the bed.

He thrust deeply into the younger male, hips pistoning in and out as he watched Tony throw his head back in a silent scream, eyes unfocused as his back arched while his cock twitched, spurting cum between them onto pale skin.

“God baby, you’re so gorgeous, so perfect, I love you, love you so much, love you,” Winter murmured, burying his face into Tony’s neck as he finally, finally reached his orgasm, thrusting deep inside the smaller male and pulling his finger out just as his cum started spurting, groaning low in his throat as he felt the pressure ease from inside him finally. 

Tony’s arms slowly wrapped around his shoulder, pressing their bodies together as Winter rode out the waves of his orgasm, nimble fingers stroking through soft hair idly. “Love you too Snowflake, love both of you so much.” He whispered, pressing gentle kisses to Winter’s temple. “Love you.”

Panting harshly, Winter slowly raised himself up onto his elbows, staring down at whiskey coloured eyes. “You’re perfect, so utterly perfect,” he murmured, pressing their lips gently together even as his hips kept thrusting gently, pushing his cum deeper into Tony’s clenching channel.

“Winter, my Soldier,” Tony moaned, leaning up to press his lips to Winter’s cheek, leaving feather light kisses trailing down to Winter’s neck. “All mine.”

Smiling down at Tony softly, Winter shifted to pull away but his movement was thwarted by Tony’s legs wrapping around him, holding him in place. “Tony, what-?”

“Mine,” Tony growled, glaring up at Winter petulantly. 

“All yours baby,” Winter calmed, metal fingers tracing over Tony’s features gently. “I’ve marked you enough to prove it.”

“No, you haven’t,” Tony protested, bottom lip sticking out in a small pout that he would deny he made to his last breath but knew Winter was a total sucker for. “My body and I say you haven’t marked me nearly enough yet.”

“Is that so? My cum pushed deep inside your hole, my bruises on your skin, hickies on your neck and all of that isn’t enough to prove that you’re mine?” Winter questioned, eyes shining with deep affection for the younger male.

“No,” Tony shook his head, staring up at Winter with a challenge clear in his eyes. “Everything you just said, it’s all not enough!” He clenched down around Winter’s semi hard cock still inside him, savouring the surprised gasp that escaped the former assassins throat.

“Tony-sensitive!” Winter whimpered, eyes clenching tightly as he stilled inside Tony, not knowing if he should move away or push into the painful grip surrounding his spent cock.

“I know baby, I know,” Tony soothed, rhythmically clenching around Bucky so that his insides fluttered around the sensitive member. “It hurts baby doesn’t it? But you’re gonna put up with it for me aren’t you, gonna cum for me again, fill me up even more full?”

“Tony-Sweet thing, I can’t, I can’t,” Winter pleaded, hips thrusting desperately belaying his words.

“Yes you can love, you can,” Tony cradled Winter’s face in gentle hands, thumbs brushing over his cheeks gently. “You can do it for me, fill me up Soldier. Pump me full of your cum, shove your first load deep inside my hole, please Snowflake, please.”

“Tony, Tony, Tony,” Winter groaned breathlessly, burying his head into Tony’s neck as he felt his orgasm rising up within him, hips thrusting desperately as pinpricks of painful pleasure started radiating from his cock.

“That’s it love, that’s it,” Tony urged, head tilting to expose more of his neck to Winter’s trailing lips. He gasped as Winter sank his teeth into the junction between neck and shoulder, screaming as Winter gnawed at him. 

Winter muffled his scream into Tony’s skin as his hips stuttered, his cock weakly spurting inside Tony as he finally came, body shuddering through the overwhelming pain filled pleasure wracking him.

“Tony, Tony baby, Tony,” Winter murmured, pressing gentle kisses to Tony’s neck in apology for the already purpling bite mark flourishing on Tony’s shoulder.

“I’m here Snowflake, I’m right here,” Tony murmured, pressing gentle kisses to Winter’s hair in adoration. “I’ve got you.”

“You’ll always have me love, always,” Winter promised, amending his statement when he heard Bucky squawking indignantly in his head. “Bucky is yelling at me to take that back, you’ll always have both of us love.”

Smiling with a fond look of affection up at Winter, Tony gently assured his boyfriends. “You’ll both always have me.”

“Hmm,” Winter hummed, nuzzling into Tony’s neck contentedly, holding Tony close to him. “How exactly can we have you love?”

“What do you mean?” Tony queried, eyebrow raised in confusion.

“Tell us,” Winter ordered, fingers trailing soothingly over Tony’s sides. “Tell us exactly how you want us to have you?”

“You really want to know?” Tony teased, eyes darkening as Winter’s fingers dragged through the cum on his abdomen.

“Why, you wanna do dirty things?” Winter growled, shifting his hips gently, making Tony groan as Winter’s twice spent cock shifted inside his tender hole.

“More like I want _you_ to do dirty things _to_ _me_ ,” Tony informed him.

“Really,” Winter murmured, breath ghosting over Tony’s ear as he moved in closer to Tony, savouring the whine that escaped from Tony as it caused his hips to shift his cock deeper inside the full male. 

“W-Winter, Snowflake, I want to feel your cum dripping out from inside me for _hours_ , I want to be so full of you that my abdomen bloats up, full of your cum. I want you to fill me up then plug me, force me to go down to my lab or go to a meeting full of you with no way to get any of it out.”

“Yeah? You want me to fill you up, sweet thing?” Winter murmured, fingers stroking through Tony’s hair.

“Can you picture that Soldier, can you see me working on the Iron Man suit or sitting in a Board meeting with a plug inside me, shifting around because it’s opening me up but it’s not doing it right, not doing it enough because it’s just not you?” Tony murmured huskily into Winter’s ear, clenching down on him intermittently and with no warning. 

“Yeah? You wanna come home, stomach all plump with my cum only for me to take out that plug and put some more in you?” Winter groaned into Tony’s ear, hips twitching inside the younger male even though it hurt him to move, over sensitivity high from coming twice in quick succession. “Want me to pull out so that you can feel that cum slowly dripping out of your hole, one drop at a time?”

“Snow-Snowflake,” Tony moaned, pressing his pelvis up into Winter, his cock trapped against the bigger male’s hip. “Please,please!”

“What’s that doll?” Winter teased, settling his weight to press Tony’s cock harder against his hip. “Please keep putting images in your head? Please keep talking to you?”

Winter leaned over, lips brushing over Tony’s ear as he whispered to him, “Please keep putting pressure on your cock with no real stimulation to get you off?”

“Please, please let me cum, please Winter, I need-I need-“ Tony cried out, tears pooling in his eyes as he tried to move, to press closer, get more friction against his member. 

“You want to cum?” Winter questioned before grasping a handful of Tony’s hair, forcing his head back as Winter’s eyes glowed ice gray. “You’re mine Tony, only mine. Just like I screamed that to the whole tower, now it’s your turn. Let everyone know who you belong to, sweet thing, let it out, come on.”

“Winter, Bucky, Snowflake, winter-WINTER,” the scream was ripped out of Tony as Winter sucked a bite of skin high up his neck, biting down to bruise the skin before pulling away. “Let me cum please, I’m yours, just let me cum, please.”

“Should I?” Winter teased, tilting his head before he bet his head, growling lowly into Tony’s ear. “You want to cum, you cum just like this. Not on my hand, not in my mouth, just like this, your cock grinding up into me, looking for my touch, for the tiny bit of friction that I give you.”

“Winter please!” Tony begged, reaching down with one hand to touch his cock, knowing that just one single touch would make him cum all over himself but Winter slapped his hand away, pinning it with a punishing grip to the side.

“You don’t get to take more than what I give you, you take what I grant you and you are happy with it. So, cum for me Tony, come on baby, you can do it, cum for me, cum just from my cock, cum now.” Winter growled at him.

“Winter, Winter, Winter,” Tony chanted, hips thrusting uncontrollably as he came, much less then he had the first time but still enough for the weak spurts to splash against his abdomen, pooling around his naval as he groaned through the orgasm. Body shivering in sensitivity as his system was flooded with pleasure hormones, Tony groaned at the feeling of Winter’s cock head pressing against his prostate, sending aftershocks through his body as his cock twitched feebly where it rested against his navel as he clenched down uncontrollably around the length inside him. He panted as he felt Winter’s cock twitch weakly inside him, knowing the Soldier couldn’t cum a third time so close together but admiring him for trying.

Grunting in pain, Winter’s arm shook as he tried to hold himself up, not wanting to crush Tony but giving up when Tony wrapped his arms around his shoulder, pulling Winter down so that their bodies pressed together tightly. “You did so well love, so well. Thank you Snowflake, thank you love.” Tony praised, holding the former assassin together as his body was wracked with pleasurable pain until the two meshed together, until he didn’t know where one started and the other ended.

“Good boy,” Winter praised softly, dragging himself slowly to pull out of Tony slowly, both men groaning as his cock finally pulled free, a dribble of cum slowly oozing out of Tony’s swollen hole. 

“That’s a gorgeous sight right there,” Winter praised, standing to finally get his pants and that stupid panty off. He was stripping his shirt off when he noticed Tony’s glazed eyes trailing over the scrap of fabric on the floor. “What’s caught your interest, love?”

“Just thinking,” Tony hummed. “Loved that on you.”

“Really now?” Winter mused, crawling back up the bed. He trailed his hands up under Tony’s shirt. “I’ll make you a deal doll, you find me some panties that fit and I’ll wear them for you every day you want.”

“Even during battles?” Tony grinned impishly, raising his arms obediently so that Winter could strip off his shirt. 

“Anytime, anywhere,” Winter promised, pressing a gentle kiss to Tony’s head as he gathered his lax body into his arms, wrapping him in a tight hug. “Anything for you.”

“So very tempting,” Tony muttered, burying himself into Winter’s warmth. “So going on that theory, answer me this. What’s the story of the ass less chaps?”

**“Good going genius, he tired you out but you didn’t tire him. How are you supposed to escape this question now.”**

_“Shut up, you’re one of the reasons I’m tired.”_

**“Still, how are you going to escape answering this?”**

_“Watch and learn.”_

Tony giggled sleepily as he heard Winter’s breath suddenly deepen, a soft snore escaping from him. Tilting his head up, he gently pressed a kiss to his cheek, leaning in to whisper against his ear teasingly. “You could have said you didn’t want to answer love, it’s obvious you’re faking. My Soldier doesn’t snore.” Ignoring the hitched breath from the male above him, Tony cuddled into him and surrendered to sleep, smiling happily.

**“Smooth going.”**

_“He loves it.”_

**“Shut up and sleep.”**

_“Goodnight dumbass.”_

**“Goodnight asshole.”**


End file.
